Disney - The Tails Trilogy - Footage - UbiSoftFan94.
This is what the footage be if it's used in The Tails Trilogy, made by UbiSoftFan94, and inspired by BrittAlCroftFan. Cast * Tails as Rayman - Microsoft Mike (Jorge) * Hercules as Houdini - Sidney (Matteo) * Princess Aurora as Betilla - Microsoft Mary (Soledad) * Jafar as Bzzit - Peter (Juan) * Gobbos as The Electoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Charmy as Tarayzan - Eddie (Roberto) * Rabbit as The Musician - Robosoft 1 (Luca) * Robin Hood as Joe - Melvin (Marcello) * Jafar as Mr. Dark - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) * Gogans as The Antitoons - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Kaa as The Moskito - Robosoft 2 (Diego) * Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates, Monkeys, Hans, Hyenas, Playing Cards, Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves, Guards, Robots, Guards, Thieves, and Goons as The Livingstones and Hunters - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Evil Tails as Rayman - Robosoft 3 (Jorge) * Captain Phoebus as Globox - Douglas (Mario) * Sonic as Murfy - Biff (Javier) * Tarzan, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Chip, Dale, Jose Carioca, and Ichabod Crane as The Teensies - Sidney, Biff, Douglas, Eddie, Peter, and Melvin (Javier, Juan, Diego, Jorge, Mario, Carlos, and Ludoviko) * Princess Eilonwy as Ly the Fairy - Carol (UK) (Carmen) * Ariel as Carmen the Whale - Microsoft Anna (Francisca) * Paul Bunyan as Clark - Amos (Alberto) * Terk as Polokus - Eddie (Jorge) * Doc, Bashful, Jiminy Cricket, Dodo, Maid Marian, Minnie Mouse, King Steffan, and King Hubert as The Globox Children - Eddie, Melvin, Peter, Biff, Douglas, and Sidney (Diego, Jorge, Mario, Julio, Carmen, Francisca, Carlos, and Juan) * Adult Nala as Uglette - Microsoft Mary (Leonor) * Captain Hook as The Admiral Razorbeard - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) * Tantor as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Alex (Juan) * Abis Mal as Ninjaws - Robosoft 1 (Ludoviko) * Headless Horseman as The Zombie Chickens - Robosoft 2 (Mario) * Gnasty Gnorc as Axel - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) * Baron Dante as Foutch - Robosoft 3 (Juan) * Sir Kay as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Coloccus) - Douglas (Carlos) * Jasper, Horace, Banzai, Ed, Monstro, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Scratch, Gulp, Edgar, and Sykes as The Robo-Pirates - Robosoft 1, Biff, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, Douglas, Peter, Eddie, Sidney, Melvin, Microsoft Sam, Amos, and Alex (Jorge, Carlos, Javier, Diego, Juan, Stefano, Roberto, Luca, Marcello, Mario, Julio, and Matteo) * The Big Bad Wolf as Jano - Peter (Carlos) * Tiny Tiger as Grolem 13 - Biff (Jorge) * Maleficent the Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur - Wanda (Francisca) * Baloo as LacMac - Douglas (Carlos) * Croc as Cookie - Eddie (Diego) * Coco Bandicoot as Betina - Carol (UK) (Carmen) * Beany the Bird as Flips - Microsoft Mary (Esperanza) * Caterpillar as The Great Rigatoni - Douglas (Carlos) * Hades as Detective Grub - Microsoft Sam (Jorge) * Matiarch as Grub's Girlfriend - Carol (UK) (Penelope) * Casey Jr as No. 7 Train - Eddie (Jorge) * Melody as Tily - Julia (Leonor) * Sarabi as Razorwife - Robosoft 4 (Soledad) * Evil Captain Phobeus as Evil Globox - Biff (Mario) * Princess Daisy as Globette - Robosoft 5 (Paulina) * Bagheera as Otti Psi - Douglas (Carlos) * Adult Kovu as Romeo Patti - Melvin (Jorge) * Peter Pan as Gonzo - Eddie (Diego) * Kaa as Andre - Peter (Jorge) * Ronno's Minions as The Dark Lums - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * The Beagle Boys as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * John Silver as Count Razoff - Microsoft Sam (Carlos) * Winifred as Begoniax - Microsoft Mary (Sonia) * Komodo Bros and The Evil Twins as The Knaarens - Douglas, Biff, Amos, and Alex (Carlos, Diego, Juan, and Jorge) * The Grinch as Reflux the Knaaren - Microsoft Sam (Jorge) * Grogh as the Leader of the Rabbids - Amos (Carlos) * Little Wolves, Weasels, Pirates, Monkeys, Hans, Hyenas, Playing Cards, Elephants, Rhinos, Hippos, and Wolves, Guards, Robots, Guards, Thieves, and Goons as Raving Rabbids - Speakonia Voices (Loquendo Voices) * Mufasa as The Photographer - Biff (Mario) * Merlin as The Bubble Owner - Douglas (Carlos) * Sir Ector as The Magician - Microsoft Sam (Jorge) * Maleficent the Dragon as Big Mama - Robosoft 6 (Esperanza) * Darth Vader as Toad - Alex (Carlos) * Judge Doom as Minotaur - Melvin (Jorge) * Princess Peach as Barbara - Microsoft Mary (Carmen) * Narrator - Peter (UK) (Miguel) Trivia * This footage is inspired by BrittAlCroftFan's Disney's Tails the Disney Character and Friends footage film. Footage * Tails Gets Tricked! * Hercules Helps Out * Tails and the Circus * Bagheera and Kovu * Baloo's Special Medicine * Tails and the Missing Christmas Tree * Baloo and the Elephant * Tails, Charmy, and Maleficent the Dragon * Charmy and the Funfair * Melody's Carnival Special * Trouble For Tails * The Flying Kipper * A Better View For Captain Phoebus * Fiery King * Tails, Charmy, and Lady Kluck * Merlin and the Windmill * Tails, We Love You! * Whistle Song * Accidents Will Happen * Walt Disney * Charmy's Sea Side Trip * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Bagheera's Duck * Come For The Ride * It's Great To Be A Disney Character * A Really Useful Disney Character * Mobius Island's Song * Mobius Railway's Song * Tails and the Magic Forest * Calling All Disney Characters! * Hero of The Forest * Disneyland Island Rescue * Day of the Villains * Jungle Island Mystery * King of Mobius * Tale of the Brave Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof